What if: lucky in love
by CPhantom16
Summary: In a attempt to escape walker, Youngblood and ember hide in clock works tower, when they start to mess with Danny's life! SAMs perspective, see the love! all credit to the Danny phantom tv series! Plz comment if it was good, my first fanfic in what I hope to be a WHAT IF collection.
1. 1: clockwork and children

Disclaimer: all my ideas and characters came from the _Danny Phantom_ tv series. Most of my stories will just be "small" variations to the episode I've picked to edit, hope you like it! _**phantom**__ C._

* * *

_ ~ **Clockworks tower ~**_

** C**lock work was a ghost whom had a teal cape, a scare under his left eye, and a watch gear to symbolize whom he was, the ghost of time, he changed form constantly, now going from baby to man, looking at his screens, to find the next turn in time and where it may set. The screens he was looking at, large ominous ovals floating across the room, each displayed past,present,or future.

Clockwork rolled his eyes, because he knew what was coming..._them. _Crashing through his tower roof and onto his eire tile floor, then they stood, turned towered each other, pointed at each other's in disgust, and screamed "_they started it!" _

Clockwork exhaled and looked at the two children, young blood and Ember McLain. What brought these two unlikely children together is still a mystery to even them, clockwork knows, but he is more concerned with what happens next.

Youngblood and Ember started to babble, trying to clear their name of the mistake they both made. Clockwork. Changed form into a old man and sighed, stopping both the children. He said "I know, walker, stay here exactly 3 days then you may be safely on your way." Shock filled the children's faces, clockwork has invited them to hide out the law in his tower, crazy, but they were to excited to learn (and possibly change) time! They would have to be crazy to pass up this offer! They both exclaimed "Yes!" as excited as they possibly could.

Clockwork, now in form of babe, showed them to a single screen, this screen had a floating green orb in front of it, and 3 chairs Around it. The most amazing thing Youngblood had ever seen! A slight "woah," faintly escaped his lips, as he gazed at the golden frame around the easily 10 ft. Glass. Unlike the other screens, this one had the words -_What if- _on the top.

The two looked and clockwork explained that they can bend reality all they want in this alternate universe, because it won't effect what happens in the real world, so first they watched the reality, water park, shadow attack, kitty in Paulina, Danny popular, the almost kiss, and the jelly sam. Horror, laughter, and ideas, spread through their twisted dead minds. "Shall we?" Began Youngblood, "we shall," ember smirked and said "after you." Youngblood took the orb and clockwork watched them like a rerun, "here we go."


	2. 2: Sams morning

Sam stretched in her dark room, today she wanted to do something With Danny, she always did but today felt special. For one, her parents didn't barge in like usual and she got to sleep in the coolness a little longer, and for two, it was Saturday, no lancer.

Sam was about to call Danny when her phone lit up, a picture of Danny Phantom flying in the sunset, not even danny knew she got that picture. She answered the call, and the goth smiled when she herd her crushes voice, "g'morning sunshine, "

"haha very funny Danny" she said in the flattest voice she could muster.

"well being greeted like that I might take back my invite."

"invite?" Sam now a bit curious asks "what invite?"

"well I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the water park with tuck and me but you don't have to..."

"Yes, I mean what time?"

Danny laughed, sparking Sams imagination, making her heart stop, flutter, and spin all at once! She didn't know why she was all worked up, it was just Danny! It hit her again, just Danny, yup, she liked him ALOT more than she was letting on.

"10:00 sharp, meet you there."

Sam a little excited now laid her head back down on her black silk pillow, when her parents came in, opened her curtains letting the sun blind her for the next who knows how long.

"Oh sammykinz!" A bright deadly voice chimed. "Time to awaken and great the sun! I heard you were going to the water park with that Fenton kid and wanted you to were this," a pink and orange striped tankini was placed on her bed, sam almost died.

As the foul pink creature left her room, her dad came in and said "compromise?" Laying down a violet name brand one piece that probably cost enough to feed a small country. "Compromise." Sam finally said. And put the blasted pink striped one in the trash.

As her dad left she wondered, how did they know I was going to the water park with Danny? Why did they wake me every morning with those blasted curtains? Why didn't I staple the curtains to the wall so they can't pull them down? And most important what dose Danny look like in a bathing suit?

* * *

"Ew really! That's what she wants to know?" young blood a grimes on his face just glared at the scene he altered, he made her parent annoy her after they said not 5 min before in the kitchen they wouldn't. And now a trip to the water park, not as evil as hoped, but Youngblood left it, handed the orb to ember and crossed his arms pouting," I'm done...for now." Ember took the orb, and smiled, "I know just what to change... The girl."


	3. The water park

"It's hot, humid, and sunny. Danny says 'let's go to the water park' so I say yes, now look at me, UCK!"

"Sam are you talking to yourself?"

"AH- wait... DANNY!"

"sheesh sam I didn't know you to be jumpy."

"Let's just get tucker and have FUN." Most unhappy voice you can imagine.

I led Danny to the gate door of floods waters and when danny didn't have money, I paid. A couple comments were made by people looking at my black cape and sun hat. I didn't care remotely, I hate the sun.

we meet tucker at a line for some big water slide and he was wearing red shorts, and purple swimming floatys, no joke. Tucks like-

"Man I love the water! Girls, bathing suits, and the occasional opportunity to administer mouth to mouth."

then danny said "jeez it's hot, sam aren't you sweating?"

"Regular people sweat, goths, we simmer."

"I think your over cooked."

"whew I reak!" As tucker sprays my arms with breath freshener.

"Yet another resin to get out of the sun." I said as I lurked away like Dracula HAHA!

* * *

"you gonna change something?" Young blood whined to Ember.

"now I am baby pop, watch and learn"

* * *

I went into the bathroom, to freshen up a little, I left my hat and cape on the sink outside my shower when...

* * *

"That's not what happened!" Shouted Youngblood.

"chill shorty, it's getting good."

* * *

...Paulina and star came in the bathroom, after a minuet of them gossiping about clothes and boys, and how inviso-bill was going to marry her it got cold, and then quiet, I heard snickering coming from the manicured witches mouth, then I heard Danny. He ran in and screamed, like a girl if I say so myself, and Paulina and star kicked him out telling him something about not qualifying to be a man or some such. All I know is the next thing I know, my cape and hat are gone, along with that cold feeling, and Paulina and Star.

How am I supposed to live now! I'm in a expensive violet bathing suit, without sunscreen! I turned into a ninja, made my way in the shadows all the way to the gift shop unnoticed, bought a big violet hat that matched my bathing suit, not that any one will notice, and a big towel to cover my shoulders to knees. It wasn't enough, I also got big orange and yellow stripped sunglasses so no one would recognize me, and I'll run home before danny tuck or the internet can spot me.

I made it as far as the back of some water slide when I heard a whistle, could it really be, no, it can't- Danny.

I got pail, well, more than usual, then kind of red in my cheeks, Danny Fenton , just whistled to me, me of all people. But wait, did he know it was me, I had to hide, I jumped in a bush and when I thought it couldn't get any worse, there she was, Kitty.

* * *

"Oh I see what you did there, you stopped kitty from taking Paulina by giving her sam...we wait you want danny to like sam!"

"idiot they already do, but the best is yet to come, what happens when sam is the new looker in the town..."


	4. Sam-be-gone

A low snickered growl left Kittys lips, she said "ah my pray, the one who the ghost boy loves, now I can get even with that no good Johnny!"

I was in shock, the one the ghost boy loved, she can't mean me, I know my disguise, I probably look like someone else!

"Look Kitty, I mean Lady I don't know, you got the wrong girl!"

"well I guess I can settle." She said a low smirk creeping.

then my thoughts went blank, it was cold, and I was in my body, I saw and felt everything, but I wasn't in control, my thoughts were there but I didn't control them. Kitty had overshadowed me...ew.

* * *

"ohh my turn my turn!" shouted Youngblood leaping from his chair.

"no mine!"

"mine!"

"mine!"

clockwork rubbed his head, he Knew it was coming and he hated it the first time he felt it, the headache of fighting children. He walked over and told Youngblood he would make a foolish choice and ruin the story for now, wait a little then your plot will be better than Ember. Ember just laughed and continued her thinking, Youngblood took a nap while waiting for something good to happen, so she had time to plan her next move, but it was a no brainer. "come out kitty kitty!" She taunted and laughed at the goths pain!

* * *

Kitty had me, uh her, uh...us stand. Then something I would commit suicide for happened, I stood up, walked in to the bathroom, thank God unnoticed, and asked Paulina for -gulp- make up.

Paulina looked shocked and asked "why, finally tired of being a UGLY loser?"

I laughed, and said "yes, I am." I dropped my towel revealing the fact that besides some print we were warring the same bathing suit. I removed my hat and glasses and gave a puppy dog pout. " will you pleas help me, as you can see my make up clashes with my outfit." On the inside I was gagging, I would have thrown up on Paulina if I could!

The next hour was toucher after toucher. First my makeup was washed off, then replaced by, I have to admit not bad looking purple eye shadow, and black eye liner, she plucked my eye brows giving them "shape and style" star said, then my purple lip stick was replaced with red hot lip stick that Paulina herself said was to much for her to ware. I looked hot. I won't lie, and I liked that kitty didn't turn me into a Barbie, she gave me almost the same make up as herself, almost. Then my hair, I protested in my mind, screaming not to touch it, then she- _brushed and styled it!_

I didn't want to look but kitty did, so I saw, a girl with flipped black short hair, bangs pumped with volume, make up, a name brand bathing suit, and-to my shock, black and pupal healed floppies that star got and never wore. I asked if I could accessorize a little so people could still recognize me, personally in my head I didn't want to be recognized be kitty seemed to think people should know it was me. So I got a black choker necklace, spiked anklet, and "cute" charm bracelet compleat with skulls and bats. Paulina looked like she could cry, pride that she was good enough to save this poor soul, and star had a bit of jealousy in her eyes, but mostly pride, they asked if they could walk out together and I screamed **NO!**- kitty's like " I would have it no other way _besties!" _

* * *

"so what's with the new chick." A curious Youngblood asked as he woke from his nap.

"that's sam you dip stick."

"really!"

"I know I do good work, now watch what happens when Danny sees sam get hit on by dash."


	5. Danny's kitty

Paulina led the way followed by star, then me.

I saw Danny talking to tucker not to far from us, then Danny said my name followed by something about girly glasses, then tucker saw me. First he smiled and said "man, who's the new girl with Paulina cuz she's ho- ...no way." His jaw dropped and he couldn't speak,Danny started waving his hand in front of Tucker's face, every ounce of free will in my body said to run, away, FAST! But it was to late, he saw me.

Danny saw me. I wanted to run, hide, scream, die! But no Kitty smiled and blushed a little, the faker was using my embarrassment against me! It got worse, I saw his blank stare, just looking, at my face, at my sunglasses, looking as if he was concentrated, he was memorizing every feature of my face. Tracing Every point, before finally he smiled, He blushed, and HE STARTED WALKING OVER TO ME!

I swear I would have drowned Kitty if I could! She took off the sunglasses showing my glassy violet eyes, make up, and newly formed eye brows. She made me bat my eyes a few times, by the time he reached me, now a foot away from me, not even, it felt like he was on my toes! He said,

"what happened sam" he noticed how he sounded and said "that didn't come out right! I mean, you look ho- great!"

"Not to bad yourself Danny." I said in a joking no duh voice, I sounded like Paulina but with more IQ to my voice. Danny looked at his feet, then at my feet, then I realized his gaze was no longer on feet. I felt my hand come back to swing, good thing kitty has some seance, I mean really he's checking me out! Slap him! And I didn't expect her take my now pulled back arm and practically drape herself on him. She said she fell, but we all know how that goes. It felt nice though, Danny, holding me, those arms, that blush, he helped me up and said something along the lines of guess you are new to heels. Kitty rolled her eyes and said "clueless." I then walked from Danny and met with Paulina who warned me that I dont want loser and I must be carefull.

Then get this crap, I invited her to my HOUSE for a **SLEEPOVER!** yah, kitty's getting declawed after this.

* * *

"Hm" Ember had a block, she could not think of what to do next. She turned to clock work and asked him and he just looked at Youngblood letting her know it was his time to shine. She reluctantly handed him the orb, he, squealed, and jumped in his chair ready to do his worst!

Ember had to ask. "Now what?"

"Dash.". An evil grin spread from ear to ear on both there faces.


	6. Flying emotions

As time went on at the water park, Paulina ,star and I all talked, turns out we get along pretty well, apparently when being over shadowed, kitty can still hear my thoughts so she's saying things as I think them with a few tweaks.

Paulina started, "Sammy, can I call you Sammy?"

No "oh of course you can girl no prob with a click name!"

"click name?" Comes the words of a confused star

"of course! A name that only members of your click can call you, or people that admire your click, wait, oh." A sad look came across my face. i didn't know what game kitty was playing!

"what is it Sammy?" A look that reflected my own across her face, and was that, _real_ concern I saw in her eyes? "I'm not cool" I finally said to them, "I can't be in a click with you cuz I'm not cool."

Paulina and star smiled at each other than at me. No, they didn't just...

"Yes!" They said in unison. "You are now an A-lister!"

yup, im dead.

The next day, I woke up the same way I always do, my mom, I still haven't stapled those curtains yet.

She squealed "good morning sammyykinz!" and to my shock I couldn't throw anything at her, and I remembered, kitty! I then sat up, yawned and said "good morning mommykinz!" I just said that. I, just said that.

my mom spun around, looking like she could cry for joy, those words, echoed around her face and she looked at my smile, ew, my morning smile. And we talked for 10 min about hair clothes and shoes, I found she wanted to set me up for an arranged marriage, and kitty I guess still had a heart because she said no thank you.

After the pink disaster left I stood up and walked over to _the _closet, I had two, one for my clothes, and one for moms clothes bought for me. It took over 30 minuets to find the right cross of me and the world, finally I said- er, kitty said.

i walked to the mirror and looked, pride and evil smeared across my face like spaghetti sauce on a child's face, it was vicious, the outfit I saw.

Then it got worse, I walked over and saw the time, then said good or something strange and demonic. I grabbed my phone and asked if Danny could take me to school, I thought it was to late to walk with Danny to school? She read my mind , "who said anything about walking?"

The phone rang and the hairs on my arms raised, like being shocked! I was scared, don't I begged don't! Then he answered, "sam, I'm at school where are you?"

"Oh Danny, could you be a dear and come get me? I'm at home and had a hair crises, And I'm running way late. I'm still at home, and don't want to miss English class."

With out thinking twice he hung up and left. To see me like this.

When he came shock and another expression I couldn't place caked his face, like guilt, or embarrassment, but why would he be embarrassed? So confused right now. But just wait there's more. I walked up and moved his arm around my back and jumped up in his arms, not at all like we usually fly. We usually fly with his arm modestly above my waist holding me loosely at his side. But this was uncalled for, he tightened his grip so he wouldn't drop me, I tightened my grip around his shoulders , and... Put my head on his chest. I apologized for being late, and explained I was tired, so he said "go ahead and sleep it's a 5 minuet flight, so you will get some shut eye."

I smiled, and looked so clam and comfy, I almost did fall asleep against his smooth cool HAZMAT suit, I opened my eyes and we were flying across the town already, I looked up at him and had to be careful, our faces were so close, I knew that if that was me my face would be red, but it was kitty, so I was cool as a cucumber.


	7. Dash away!

As we landed behind the school in the only spot cameras didn't reach, he turned back, and started to lightly laugh as I stood, "what," I asked in a dumb voice, "oh nothing, your hair is all." I popped out an emergency mirror I didn't know I had ,checked, it was fine? "Alright what gives- " he was gone.

i went in the school and blew people away when I walked up to Paulina and my 'fellow' A-listers, we giggled (so gross I giggled!) and somehow in under 5 minuets I explained how Danny and tucker are cool, they ate every word of how they 'help phantom save the day like all the time' and how I might be able to convince phantom to meet at the sleepover tonight at my house. The squeals could be heard in outer space they were such a high frequency.

* * *

"Dash, let's see here, I know! He can be totally crazy for sam and make sam jealous !"

"No duh pip squeak you just got that?"

"NO, but he will!"Referring to the dash on the screen.

* * *

I was getting lots of comments on style today, I had blue leggings, white skirt, blue tank top, white vest,white boots, white earrings, black choker and a blue beanie (loose hat for male readers out there) I liked it but I wasn't admitting that to kitty! Danny just couldn't stop staring, it's like he was intimidated of me like he was intimidated by Paulina, oh no, I'm the new Paulina mini, free with every happy meal. Lasts up to a week then gets spit out, except for star, she seems to stay.

then it got worse, _he_ came. Dash Baxter.

Dash came up and backed to the lockers, he smirked, and introduced himself, then his eyes flashed green, I knew that look, kitty didn't , again though she read my mind so she only looked worried for a second. Dash smiled like a dork, winked at me and backed up, proclaiming his love for her! "Oh sweet beautiful former goth, do you know how long I have waited for you to turn pretty, you were always so ugly before. Kitty pulled her hand back and I did a silent prayer that she would not do the same to dash that she did to Danny, nope, she slapped him, hard I might ad, I hurt my hand but pride and pure joy took the place of pain.

Danny jumped out intangible and invisible, so the way I knew he left was dashes eyes not being green, and the sound that Danny winced. In compleat character kitty said "don't you ever try to kiss me again!" I'm like you go girl!

by this point Danny was back as a human watching me blow up on dash, and lancer came so kitty had a huge smug smile as she announced the next line. "Besides, I don't like big losers, I like kind, sweet, gentle, caring men, actual gentlemen with actual hearts, let's go Danny." I said as I grabbed his wrist and stormed off serious as can be on the outside, but the inside I was a mixture of freaking and cheering!

once Danny and I were away from the crowd I turned to him asking if HE was ok.

he looked dazed, like in another world, "huh, oh yah, I'm cool. Hey why did you grab me when you said a gentleman, and all that other stuff." Kitty , as a ghost can't blush, but using the emotion I was feeling right at that moment she was able to, she looked down and said " because Danny, I like you, I've always liked you, I always will." Our eyes meet and I could see he felt the same! But it wasn't me! He was falling in love with the wrong me!, now I know how felt with the whole Paulina loving inviso-bill and not him.

Then came Paulina.


	8. Finally together sorta

"This is gross" exclaimed Youngblood

" are you for real, this is cute!" Shouting Ember, gagging on her own words, she realized what she said and realized she had to put a little more havoc in this story.

"fine what do you want them to do!"

"finish there date!"

"WHAT"

a tired clock work looked at the bickering children. "Explain yourself Youngblood" smiling a slight now, for the boy is finally onto what clockwork knew would be a good lesion.

"well, we strayed to far from the story"

"really" whined Ember, "but it's better this way, we can make a all new ending, make dash knock him out or something. And you don't like the cute stuff anyway! "

"True, but if they don't date, they don't almost kiss, Johnny 13 doesn't attack, and we miss phantom getting yelled at by a girl in this reality. "

It made all to Much sense, Youngblood had a point. "Ok kid, you take control, show me the date of a life time."

* * *

Paulina came up, "Sam! Did you just hit Dash!"

"yes I did, now will you let me talk to my boyfriend?"

sam inside her mind, just cringed, shrunk smaller than a pebble, but grew bigger than the sky, she felt like she was flying, flying with her Danny. Her nerves on end, her eyes wide, her heart stopped, spun, and ran, all at once! She had just called Danny her boyfriend, to Paulina , and so far he hasn't objected!

Paulina, just looked at Danny and couldn't help but smile, because hitting an A-lister makes you a loser, "you two losers have fun." She marched off, still mad because Now she can't go to that sleep over at mansons house and meet phantom, who cares, she can win phantom all on her own.

for the first time since the comment she looked at Danny. He hade a poker face, the same face he had when he saw her at the water park, studying her features , looking like he noticed something...off about her. Then I said " oh sorry Danny, I should have asked if you wanted to date before I shouted it to the world." Sad I realized what kitty said, she didn't ask Danny, Danny didn't ask her, she just assumed it would be ok to shout it a Paulina.

"you know," I started "the whole school didn't hear and we could deny any evidence before the ruler spreads, you could still have you chance with Paulina an- "

it stopped, the world, my heart, pain I've ever felt, stopped. He kissed me.

a small energy tingled, crawling from my lips to my arms to my stomach, down my legs, making my knees week,and then my feet. Every ounce of me started to fly, then I realized I was- flying... But not in a good way.

i was hit by a beam, Johnny 13 was standing there, I had a large burn mark on my now singed skirt, and a mark on my arm. Kitty was floating above me and everyone fled the halls, everyone but me ,Johnny, kitty,Danny, and a now freakin shocked tucker with his jaw dropped lower than humanly possible. His best friends were kissing, what do you expect.

"Johnny!"

"hey doll, I came to get you back, by force if needed. "

"Hold up, WHAT!" Danny practically blew something up...he's so cute when he's confused.


	9. Ending?

Danny was sorting what just happened trough his mind, how weird sam was acting, well for sam at least, how he felt different when flying with her, how she was different, now he knew. He kissed kitty. Not sam.

you could see the conflict on his face, confusion,lost,sadness,then anger was the final stance, he turned into Danny Phantom and prepared to shot, his hands glowing bright green, his eyes seemed to slightly spark,and he was a bought to blow. He stopped though for a second, and saw sam, backed against a locker with her arms around her knees, not making eye contact, had he hurt her -no. Kitty hurt her, now kitty will pay.

"Thanks for showing me the truth Johnny, I didn't know it was your girlfriend, if you still want the chick, take her, I have something to take care of," he said as he looked at me, I shied away.

"not in a million years punk."

Danny's eyes flashed " good"

Danny shot forward phasing kitty outside, Johnny followed, they made there way to the open war zone to be, the park.

Danny threw kitty at a tree dodging Johnny's blast. He then fired three shots at Johnny's bike, causing it to break, Johnny screamed and commanded shadow to join the fight.

i watched with horror, why did I have to like Danny. None of this would happen if I didn't like him.

Danny phased through the ground and uppercut Johnny into the sky, then he did a spin kick to kitty's chest sending her flying, by the time Johnny went to land Danny blasted him with so much power it coveredJohnny completely scarring the crap out of kitty, Johnny passed out on the ground caused kitty to fear the worst. Danny followed her gaze to sam, "no," he said under his breath.

to late, kitty grabbed me and held me in her ams in a sleepers hold, I felt myself loose reality, and I saw Danny do the same to Johnny, I saw his face change and he dropped Johnny just as closed my eyes.

i woke and saw the last of it on the news in my room... My room?

i turned and saw no one there but it was cold, I covered up more and turned up the news, "as you can see john these to men are clearly fighting for there women, even phantom seems to be taking a fancy now a days to a youn-" click

i looked and no one was there than Danny laughed, I knew that voice anywhere, I looked over the side of my bed and there with the remote was phantom, looking at the blank screen. "So,phantom has a crush huh?"

"yah what will these reporters come up with next" I said lamely

"yah, phantom doesn't like anyone, he is here to defend the town and that's it. Fenton on the other hand." He looked at me, smirked and crawled up next to me.( a good distance though sheesh people) he smiled and asked if I was cold. "Yes," I admitted almost sad too, I didn't want him to go!

"ok," and he turned back to Fenton leaned over and kissed me, it felt like heaven. He got up, and went to a huge chair and pulled over the fluffy contraption my mom got me. He fell asleep right next to me, protecting me , loving me, and I loved him to, as me and not kitty.

"Hey your possessed by a ghost girl or anything right?"

"no idiot I'm sam"

"good, I don't wanna say I love you to the wrong person."

like I said, heaven.

* * *

"that's so sweet!" Ember chocked back a sob, so unlike her

"-what ever"

"What! I have just felt so much emotion I could write a new song! And said WHATEVER!"

"to bad that's not the real reality huh."

"I guess, wait, do I sense some caring in there?"

"NO"

clockwork laughed and went to leave when he heard the question he knew was coming. "Could we do another?" The now old man chuckled and told them tomorrow. "You still have 2 days to alter, learn, and develop you skills before you again have to run from walker, or use your new found wisdoms to fight."

The kids smiled at each other, they knew they would fight if they could, and they would.


End file.
